All I Want For Christmas Is You
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is my Christmas story for this year! I hope you all enjoy! This is a yaoi story and is also filled with crazed fan girls! This includes Fluffyshipping, Orangeshipping, Destinyshipping, and Crystalskullshipping! No flames!


GX – GX

Zane, Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, Aster, Satorious, Jesse, and Tyranno were all at the park for a Christmas party that was being held by their town. They were there with their families and they basically knew everyone there. All night, their little siblings had been trying to get each other alone. Amanda and Jazzmine were trying to get Zane and Syrus alone together. Lily, Annie, and Victoria were working on getting Jaden and Bastion alone together. Melody was trying to get Aster and Satorious alone, by flirting with Satorious to make her brother jealous. Emily-Lynn was also busy working on Jesse and Tyranno.

Amanda and Jazzmine were currently working on their fifth try with Zane and Syrus.

"Aw, come on, Zaney!" Amanda said. "You cannot tell me that Syrus is not adorable, especially when he's all bundled up like now and looks like a penguin!"

"He is adorable, alright?!" Zane yelled. "Are you happy now?! But he's my brother, and I do not like him in the way you two want me to like him! He is my _brother_! Last time I checked, that was wrong!"

"It's not wrong for you two to like each other that way! God broke the mold when he made _you_ two!" Jazzmine said.

"You two are crazy! Come on, bro! Let's go!" Zane said as he took Syrus' hand and walked away.

Amanda and Jazzmine just looked at each other and sighed.

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

They were both standing right in front of the huge Christmas tree that was in the middle of the park. The lights were red, blue, green, white, yellow, and pink. There were ornaments covering all of it and a huge star on the top.

"How does the tale of Christmas go again, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"Well… Christmas started on the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of the Lord. The tale says that Jesus was born in a stable and three wise men were lead to the stable by the North Star. Christmas is the day of Jesus' birthday and that is why we celebrate it. That is also why there is always an angel or a star on top of a Christmas tree. Because Jesus was a very _special_ angel and the star represents the North Star from which the three wise men were guided to the stall and gave their gifts to Jesus." Bastion explained.

"That's a beautiful story." Jaden said.

"Thank my church." Bastion said.

"…Hey Bastion?"

"Yes."

"This is kinda… random, but… I know that in the Bible it says that homosexuality is wrong. …Do you believe that?"

"No. I do not. I believe in most things that are in the Bible and I _do_ obviously believe in the Lord and Jesus, but… I also believe that if homosexuality was _truly_ wrong, God wouldn't make people that way." Bastion said. (A/N: That is exactly what _I_ believe too!)

Victoria suddenly came up and threw her arms around Bastion's shoulders. "That's right! Plus, Bastion is bi, and even if he wasn't, he still wouldn't be against gays… because then, I would _kill_ him!"

Lily and Annie came up and did the same thing with Jaden. "And Jaden here is fully gay! No interest in girls, what-so-ever!" They both said in union.

Jaden and Bastion both blushed and looked away.

"And you're actually the only guy he's ever fallen for!" Victoria said as she pointed at Jaden. "And he's still in love with you, and always _will_ be!" She said.

Bastion just snapped, "That's _not_ true!!" He yelled, and stomped off.

-- With Aster and Satorious --

Melody was currently flirting with Satorious, again, just to get Aster jealous. "I'm just saying, Satorious, you're eyes are _amazing_! They are just a deep shade of violet and they shine so beautifully in the light!"

"Thank you, Melody, but seriously… my love lies with someone else."

"Oh, I know!" Melody said with a smirk.

"Come on, Satorious!" Aster said, grabbing Satorious' hand and dragging him away.

-- With Jesse and Tyranno --

Emily-Lynn was currently luring a piece of chocolate in front of Jesse's face and leading him over to Tyranno. All Jesse was focused on though was the chocolate. Emily-Lynn finally got Jesse over to Tyranno and handed the chocolate to him. Jesse happily ate the chocolate and while he was, Emily-Lynn pushed him into Tyranno and their lips pressed together. They both broke the kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes.

There was a long pause before Jesse finally said, "You kinda taste like chocolate yourself there, Ty!" Jesse said, and kissed him again.

Tyranno was shocked at first, but quickly got over it and kissed Jesse back.

Emily-Lynn obviously started squealing like an obsessed fan girl in the background.

-- A little later --

All the siblings met back at the tree, where Jaden and Bastion weren't anymore and said how they were doing. Emily-Lynn was the only one who succeeded in her plan.

"This calls for _drastic_ measures!" Victoria said, and went up on the stage that was next to the tree and tapped the microphone and tested to see if it worked. This caught everyone's attention and they all went up to the stage. "Um… good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Uh… I'm not really supposed to be up here right now, but… I want to play a song for all of you!" She said and started the music and also started to sing. It was the song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. (A/N: I would add the lyrics in here, but I cannot or this story would be deleted!)

Everyone started dancing to the song with a partner. (Even all the pairings mentioned earlier!)

-- Later that night, at the Truesdale's house --

"Will you two stop bugging me?!" Zane yelled, and ran up to his and Syrus' room.

"…I only asked if he knew where Teddy was." Jazzmine said. (A/N: Teddy is my dog!)

-- In Zane and Syrus' room --

Syrus went into the room also and saw Zane laying face down on his bed. "Zane? Are you alright? I mean… Jazz and Ama are _always_ trying to get us together, so… why is tonight really any different? I mean… you've never gone off on them _this_ much before."

Zane mumbled something into his pillow.

"…What was that?" Syrus asked.

Zane lifted his head and repeated, "I said it's because they're right."

"Right?" Syrus asked. "About… what?" _'Is this for real? Could my dreams _really_ be coming true after so long?'_ He thought.

Zane sat up and looked at Syrus before patting the part of his bed in front of him, telling Syrus to sit, and Syrus obeyed. "Yes. It's all true. They're right about my feelings for you. I hate always keeping it bottled up, but… now, I'm letting it out. I love you, Syrus." He said, and there was a long silence. Zane bowed his head in shame, and said, "…Please don't hate, Sy. I know that you don't love me the way I love you, but please do not hate me. I'd rather die and never come back down to Earth than have you hate me for even a minute."

There was another minute or so of silence before Syrus finally got over the shock of Zane, his older brother, actually returning his deepest feelings for him. Syrus leaned over and made Zane look at him before he leaned in a little bit more and met Zane's lips with his own. He never closed his eyes though, and neither did Zane. They just continued kissing, and looking into each other's eyes, deeply, each seeing their love for the other in their eyes.

Amanda and Jazzmine were standing outside the door, looking at their brothers through the keyhole and squealing as quiet as they could.

-- With Jaden and Bastion at Bastion's house --

Bastion was getting really ticked off with his sister. They had dropped Annie and Lily off at Jaden's house already, but Victoria was still there to bug them.

"Just kiss him already, bro!"

"I said no!!" Bastion yelled and ran downstairs to his basement bedroom with his hands over his ears.

Jaden just looked at Victoria to see an evil smile on her face before quickly following Bastion.

-- Down in Bastion's room --

Bastion and Jaden went into his room and Bastion closed the door behind them before sighing. "I am sorry about my sister." Bastion said.

"It's alright." Jaden replied, and chuckled. "Lily and Annie aren't much better!"

"Yes, I know." Bastion said, and he chuckled, rolling off his accent.

Jaden's smile suddenly faded.

"Jay?" Bastion asked. "What's wrong? This isn't a time to be sad. Come on! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and no one should be sad on Christmas."

"It's just that… upstairs just a minute ago… did you say you didn't want to kiss me because you really didn't want to? Do you even have feelings for me?"

Bastion was left speechless before he finally asked, "Why?"

"Well… because… I have feelings for _you_, and…" Jaden said.

"What… kind of feelings? Like… you're in love with me?"

"Uh…" Jaden said, looking at Bastion with his eyes filling with tears. "Yes!" He blurted out and he bowed his head and closed his eyes as the tears spilled from them. "I can't help it, Bastion! I know you're not against gays so you won't be disgusted, but I also know that you may not like the idea of me loving _you_!"

Bastion quickly went up to Jaden and hugged him. "Oh, Jaden, you have _no_ idea how happy that makes me!"

Jaden looked over Bastion's shoulder, shocked. "Huh?"

Bastion broke the hug and looked at Jaden. "Jaden, I love you too." He said before kissing Jaden, passionately.

-- With Aster and Satorious… and Melody --

Melody, Aster, and Satorious came into Aster and Melody's house while Melody was bugging Aster about kissing Satorious.

"Just do it, bro! Just kiss him! Like so!" Melody said, and grabbed Satorious and kissed him on the lips, then broke it and looked at Aster. "You do that! Just do a long one!"

Aster just stood there.

"Do it!" Melody yelled, making Satorious and Aster both jump a little. "Do it!" She whispered.

Aster looked at Melody, then at Satorious before kissing him on the cheek, quickly.

Melody looked in a random direction, and then back at Aster. "What the hell was that? What is he? Your uncle? That's not the way to kiss your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aster yelled.

"And he's not gonna be with _that_ attitude!"

"Melody!"

"Fine! I'll leave you two alone!" Melody said, and walked away.

Aster sighed and sat on the leather couch. "I'm sorry about her, Satorious. She knows that you and I are only friends!"

"…But must we _always_ be just friends?" Satorious asked.

"Huh?" Aster asked as he looked at Satorious.

"I mean… come on, Aster. I know that we're friends, but… must we continue to be strictly friends for the rest of our lives?" Satorious asked. "I mean… I care about you so much more than that!"

"…How do you care for me?" Aster asked.

"I care for you… like… a lover actually." Satorious said.

Aster slowly stood up and walked over to Satorious, placing his hands on the sides of Satorious' face. "Are you sure you _love_ me?"

"I'm sure." Satorious said.

Aster smiled and leaned in closer. "I love you too." He whispered, right before closing the distance between their mouths.

Melody was of course at the top of the stairs, squealing so much to herself and jumping up and down with joy.

-- With Jesse and Tyranno --

Let's just say they went to Tyranno's house for a little private time, since they couldn't get it at Jesse's house because of Emily-Lynn.

GX – GX

I hope everyone enjoyed my little Christmas story! I write a Christmas story every year, and I wasn't about to end the tradition _this_ year!

Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everybody!!

_**REVIEW!!**_

Oh, and I wrote this whole story in _one_ day! YAY!! Now, I get a hug from my most cherished crush! -Hugs Aster- He's my little flower!! :3


End file.
